<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pop go the memories by caramelchameleon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564274">pop go the memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelchameleon/pseuds/caramelchameleon'>caramelchameleon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, hypnosis-adjacent/fractionation, lupin's anatomical situation deliberately left ambiguous but in my heart this is t4t</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelchameleon/pseuds/caramelchameleon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin repurposes a trick from a recent heist in order to help Jigen relax.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pop go the memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please pardon me for being very self-indulgent and for projecting like an IMAX theater. The bubbles which temporarily scramble a person's short-term memory are from Pink Jacket episode 2, but you don't need to know anything else about that episode for this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shouldn't you save that amnesia stuff for another heist?" Jigen asks, peering suspiciously from under his hat at the the innocent-looking soapbubbles drifting out the window. Lupin shrugs and blows another, letting it dangle off the tip of his wand for a moment before breaking free.</p><p>"Surprises only work once. Can't let Pops catch me in a habit, especially with something like this. It's too easy to counter. A good gas mask, a fan, even a windy day..." Lupin leans back comfortably against the headboard of the bed, watching Jigen recline against the pillows out of the corner of his eye. Rather than follow its fellows through the window to pop harmlessly outside, the newest bubble drifts closer.</p><p>"It just seems like it could still -"</p><p>
  <strong>Pop! </strong>
</p><p>"- come in handy," Jigen finishes, and then recoils because Lupin is closer than he remembers, snapping his fingers in Jigen's face.</p><p>"Back with me? Good, I need you to remember this part. Jigen dear, how long have you been wearing this?" he asks, pointing down at Jigen's chest, which is how Jigen registers for the first time that his tie is undone and his shirt is open, pulled back to expose his binder and a stretch of hairy stomach. Jigen's mouth opens, closes, frowns as he cycles through emotions.</p><p>"...I dunno, probably since yesterday," he admits, low and sullen. Maybe he'd stop losing this familiar argument if he'd make an appointment to get the friggin' things chopped off, but Jigen Daisuke would rather eat a four-course meal of his hat collection than willingly lay down on a surgical table for <em>anything</em>.</p><p>"That's what I thought! You need to take more breaks!" Lupin says, wagging the bubble-blowing wand at him admonishingly. "See, it is coming in handy. Let me help you out."</p><p>"Oi, oi, Lupin -" On instinct, Jigen tries to sit up to deliver his protests - a mistake when Lupin is already blowing his next bubble and flicking it into Jigen's face with a pleased little smirk.</p><p>
  <strong>Pop!</strong>
</p><p>"I can take my own - jeez, aren't you eager." Lupin has his free hand on Jigen's bare chest by the time he's back to awareness. Taking stock: he's still got his hat, and nothing from the waist down has been touched, but the rest of his clothes are who-knows-where. Lupin continues rubbing those nimble safecracking fingers lightly over his partner, looking unbearably smug.</p><p>"Sorryyyy," he giggles, failing to sound even remotely sorry. "You're <em>so</em> cute all zonked out like that. <em>And</em> when you're confused afterward. You don't mind having a little fun, right, Jigen?" he asks, voice dropping low and sultry, leaning in closer. Jigen does his best not to squirm, but damn, the things that man can do with his <em>voice</em>...</p><p>"Go ahead." He's already bracing himself for Lupin's idea of 'fun,' but say what you will, he's pretty sure he's going to -</p><p>
  <strong>Pop! </strong>
</p><p>- enjoy it. There's a brief moment of vertigo as Jigen readjusts - he remembers sitting up, now he's back to lying down. Lupin is kneeling between his spread legs, looking smugger than ever, and, he realizes, his hands are tied above his head. It's his own necktie, by the feel of the material, and tied so loosely it might as well just be wrapped lightly around his wrists.</p><p>He tugs at the knot, planning to sit up and pull Lupin in for a kiss (or a headbutt, he'll keep his options open), but Lupin is already blowing another bubble.</p><p>
  <strong>Pop! </strong>
</p><p>Awareness is beginning to come back a bit more slowly after each little dose of Lupin's concoction. This time Jigen's able to catch the last few moments of Lupin working his pants off his leg, although it feels floaty and unreal, too woozy to do anything about it. Boxers, hat, socks, and the tie around his wrists; nothing else. He bites his lip.</p><p>"Good boy," Lupin purrs, leaning up to run a hand over his belly, scratching into the fluff of his chest hair. "All you have to do is lie back and relax for me..."</p><p>Jigen twists, tugs, easily slips his wrists free. "And what if I don't?" A cocky, suicidal challenge, delivered with a wide grin. Lupin clicks his tongue, mock-disappointed, as Jigen sits up into -</p><p>
  <strong>Pop!</strong>
</p><p>- another bubble, of course. Jigen blinks and shakes his head a bit, reviewing his memory - he did slip out of the binding, right? His hands are tied again, right back where they were, he's been pushed back down, and Lupin is trailing sloppy kisses up his chest, which feels amazing but does no favors for his ability to concentrate.</p><p>"Mmngh. Lupin..." he groans, and Lupin glances up, eyes twinkling from under the brim of a hat. Damnit, that's Jigen's. "Hey. Give that back."</p><p>Lupin just chuckles, which makes the bubble hanging off the tip of the wand bounce and sway a bit. Resigned to his fate, Jigen watches the swirl of pink-tinted color along the fragile, translucent surface come closer, aimed right between his eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>Pop!</strong>
</p><p>A whole constellation of those damn bubbles is bobbing in the air overhead. Lupin's mouth is fastened around his nipple, and Jigen is halfway through a full-voiced, unrestrained moan by the time he comes back to himself. He bites off the sound, embarrassed - or tries to, but Lupin's tongue flicks skillfully against him, and he's off again -</p><p>
  <strong>Pop! Pop! </strong>
</p><p>Hazy flashes of pleasant sensations, in between more bubbles landing on his bare skin. Lupin's fingers are between his legs.</p><p>Jigen twists and squirms, realizes belatedly that Lupin has been speaking, for who knows how long -</p><p>"- beautiful. Gorgeous. Just like that, don't be shy, I wanna hear you. You're so good, god, you're perfect, I'm so lucky to have you -"</p><p>
  <strong>Pop!</strong>
</p><p>Jigen whimpers around the fingers Lupin has shoved into his mouth. He can taste himself on them. There's drool on his lips.</p><p>"Good boy, Daisuke," Lupin murmurs, right in his ear, rubbing more of that incriminating taste onto his tongue. "You're mine." Overcome, overwhelmed, too damn turned on to think.</p><p>
  <strong>POP!</strong>
</p><p>It takes Jigen a few moments of whimpering and bucking his hips to parse what he's feeling as anything except pure pleasure. Lupin is toying with his dick, running a fingertip lightly from the base nestled into the folds around his entrance to the straining, erect tip and back.</p><p>"<em>Lupinnn</em>," he begs. It's not enough, he needs more, but he's too scrambled to assemble a more coherent plea.</p><p>"There you are. That was the last of the gas," Lupin explains, indulgently. "You did so good, Jigen-chan. Go ahead and come for me now." Finally, Lupin grants him the more forceful touch he needs along with that clear order - what can he do except obey?</p><p>Lupin scoots up higher on the bed and takes his partner into his arms as Jigen recovers, breathing heavily, putting his thoughts back in order around the pink-tinted bubble-pop gaps. For just a moment, Lupin turns his head aside to extract something from his own nose - looks like a tiny pair of filters, probably just enough to keep from getting too big a dose of his amnestic. Jigen resolved a long time ago not to let himself be too surprised by Lupin planning everything three steps ahead, minimum. As long as the convoluted, intricate plans occasionally lead to blissful moments like this, practically floating on afterglow with Lupin nuzzling against him, he'll find it in himself to put up with it all.</p><p>Once he's recovered enough to trust his voice, Jigen rolls onto his side, returning Lupin's embrace and adding a quick, gentle peck on the lips. "You're a bastard, Lupin. Love you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>